Friendship
by Sonic-Addict
Summary: Sonic gets injured in battle and been to far from help what will Tails do to help his friend?


It's been a while since I've wrote anything so I thought I'd write until I finished something. It's short… but sweet. Hope you enjoy this : )

Sonic and Tails were on a general search and destroy mission but this mission was not going to be unlike any other they have been on before.

"Hey Sonic." He turned to face Tails. "I don't think there's any bots around here."

Sonic sighed as Tails asks this same question on every mission. "Probably not pal but like I always say, better to be safe then sorry." The duo were making their way through the forest looking for any signs of bots. "Ok this islands clear, let's try that one over there and we'll head back." Sonic grabbed onto Tails hands and got a lift to the next island.

They were now flying over the ocean and was halfway there. "Hey not so close!" Sonic screamed as a wave almost touched his feet.

Tails looked down, "Oh sorry." He flew a little higher. He began to think strange thoughts that he had never had before. "Ummm." Sonic looked up. "I was just wondering..." He seemed to hesitate."

"What's up?"

"Well I was wondering why you bring me on these missions. Wouldn't Knuckles or Shadow be a better choice?" Tails waited with eagerness hoping that the response would be a kind one.

Sonic snickered. "What do you mean why? Because you're my best bud, and whenever I'm in bind you've always helped me out."

"Yeah... But I just don't think I'm strong enough to come on these missions with you guys..."

"Well Tails--- Hey we're here, let's land in front of that cave." Sonic ordered. Tails ignored the fact that he dodged his question, he simply shrugged it off and landed." The two were on an island that had a beach all the way around with a forest in the middle and a tall mountain in the centre. The cave seemed to connect to the mountain. "Well let's get going!" Sonic pointed towards the forest. Tails stomach grumbled. Sonic sighed, "We don't have time to eat we can do that when we get back." Then his stomach grumbled.

Tails put his hands on his mouth and snickered. "So does that mean we can have a break?"

"Yeah, alright." Sonic looked around for any signs of food. "Looks like cooked fish again."

"Great, my favorite..."

"No need to be sarcastic. Better the fish then you." Sonic shot an evil stare. Tails jumped with fear.

"Fish will do fine!" He said stiff as a bone."

"Ok good." Sonic shot off to a nearby stream.

Tails propped himself up against a tree facing the ocean. "_I can't wait until we get back home, a nice warm bed, warm meals…" _Tails looked up into the air. Sonic came to a screeching halt making Tails jump out of his skin.

"Did I interrupt your thoughts?"

"Uhhh --- no, no." Sonic placed the four fish he caught on the ground and some wood he picked up on his way back. He placed the twigs in a pile and lit them with a match.

"Would you go get some fresh water while I cook these?"

"Uhhh, sure!" Tails flew off in the direction of the mountain in hopes of finding a water fall with some clean water. A few minutes passed and sounds could be heard on the beech he couldn't quite make it out, a scream? "Sonic! I'm coming!" Tails dashed as fast as he could back to the beach.

He arrived and saw Sonic lying unconscious with 10 busted up bots around him. "Oh my god! Sonic!" He ran to his side and kneeled down to check his breathing. "Ok good, he's still Breathing, I wonder what happened to him... I've never seen him in this bad shape before." He had blood all over him. "I'll just have to carry him into that cave." He hoisted him onto his back and put his arms over his shoulders and grabbed onto them so he wouldn't fall off his back. He slowly walked off the beech to the cave and went inside. "Ok you should be ok here for a few minutes, I'll be right back!"

"... D... o ----" Sonic moved his head a little. Tails dashed to his side and kneeled down.

"Sonic! Are you ok? What happened?"

He opened his eyes slightly. "...D...on't..." He passed out.

"Sonic!" He looked on with worried eyes. "What am I thinking, I can't leave now." Tails sat next to him to keep an eye on him. Sonic fell to the side onto Tails shoulder, he put his arm around Sonics neck to support him. "If I left now something bad might happen and I can't risk that." Tails sat there for about an hour then fell asleep. When he awoke it was night and the moonlight was shining into the cave. Tails carefully moved Sonics head off his shoulder and walked outside.

"Sure is a nice night..." He climbed onto a rock and sat on the edge dangling his legs off the edge staring at the moon with the ocean in the background. "_Why did I have to leave him there, maybe if I was there I could have helped..._" You could hear the waves crashing and the wind was blowing through his fur. "_What am I thinking I'm too weak... I couldn't even help Sonic..._" He sat there the whole night until dawn. "Why Am I so weak...?" There were foot steps behind him. He turned around.

"You're not weak." Sonic was barely walking; he was swaying from side to side ready to collapse at any moment. Tails quickly got to his feet and went to the Hedgehogs aide. He took Sonics arm and put it around his shoulder to support him. "Like I said, you're always here to help when I'm in a bind..." He fainted. Tails almost collapsed at the weight of Sonics body.

"I have to get him to the cave..." He hoisted the hedgehog onto his back and carried him back to the cave and laid him on the ground. Tails was gasped for air. "It's not so easy to carry him when I'm not flying." He lay down next to him with his hands behind his head.

"_Hey!" _Tails looked around and saw a ghost vision of him sitting on a rock. "Why didn't you go and find help instead of leaving your friend there like that!"

"Well I... I, couldn't. What if more bots came while I was gone!"

"Yeah, you go and make up excuses for your poor decisions, you're pathetic!"

"No I'm not!"

"Just look at yourself, your just stood there while your so called friend is lying there in pain. You call yourself a companion?"

"Just shut up!" Tails covered his ears and dropped to his knees.

"Every time you always find some way to be useless and once again you're in the loser spot."

"Shut up, just shut up!" Tears started to pour from his eyes. He took a deep breath and stood up still tears streaming. He ducked his head down. "I made a decision that best suited the situation... so if you don't like it..." He raised his head, "That's too bad! Your part of me so deal with it and leave me alone!" He sniffed then wiped his eyes.

"Hmph." The ghost vision of him began to fade away. "_Just remember this; his life is in your hands._"

He propped Sonic up against the wall and rested his head on his own shoulder. "I'll make sure you get better soon. Then we can go back home and we can mess around like we always do. _Because we're friends._" Hours seemed like days as time passed, and Sonic still didn't seem to be getting any better. Usually he would only need a few hours rest and he would be as good as new! But not this time. How could 10 bots damage him this much? Well whatever happened, happened. The only thing on Tails mind was taking care of his friend. To Tails, Sonic was more like a big brother. He's known him since he can remember and he wasn't about to let anything happen to him now.

Thunder could be heard outside, it made Tails jump. He never did like thunder much. He shifted his weight and Sonic head fell onto Tails chest. He felt a little uncomfortable. Sonic smiled a little and shifted his head. "Hopefully everything will be ok tomorrow..." Tails laid his head back and closed his eyes but something was keeping him awake, some kind of screeching sound. It was driving him crazy. He peered out of the cave and what he saw felt like a kick to the gut. It was a bot! Somehow one survived the clash with Sonic and was still on a mission to destroy him. "_Maybe if I stay quiet it won't detect us." _You could cut the tension with a knife. Then it happened... Sonic sneezed and it got the bots attention; the snot on his fur was the least of his worries as the bot was making its way into the cave. "_I have to do something..."_ The ghost vision of him appeared again.

"You do something?" He laughed. "The best you can do is get in every ones way, you couldn't defeat a baby!"

"_I'll show you I'm not completely useless... I promised to protect those I care for, and I will!" _He moved Sonic off his chest. "_Maybe I can sneak up on him and take him out_." But before Tails could do anything.

"Target acquired, commencing attack." The bot said buzzing, probably still damaged from the previous fight with Sonic.

"_Well it's now or never!_" He charged at the bot knocking it out onto the beech away from the cave. It then began to rain. Thunder could also be heard in the distance. "Oh great." The bot recovered and was making his way back to finish off the blue Hedgehog. "Get back! I won't let you near that cave!" Tails charged the bot again, knocking it back. Tails screeched in pain as his shoulder hit the hard metal plate on the bot. he held his shoulder with his other hand. "_How does Sonic do this all the time, he must get so sore after every battle. It kind of makes me think how hard he really tries and how much effort he puts in to protect his friends." _He had a shocked look on his face. "_I'm always getting him into trouble and getting him hurt..."_

The bot was making his way towards the cave again. Tails charged him again knocking him back but this time He fell onto his back. Rain was covering him from head to toe. The thunder was getting closer now. "I'm... just too weak..." he lay in the sand trying to find the strength to stand up. He managed to summon enough to get to his feet; he swayed trying to keep his balance. He started to take long breaths. "I... Won't let you get by me!" He stared at the bot as if it just killed his whole life. Then the bot was going towards him. "So this is it... This is how I'm to leave this world? I don't think I even have enough strength to charge him again." He started to sway again and then a thunder bolt shot down from the sky hitting the bot and blowing it to pieces. The shock wave sent Tails to the ground. "_Thank god..."_ He was about to pass out. "_I have to get back to the cave..."_ He summoned the last of his strength and got into the cave and collapsed next to Sonic who was still sat against the wall. He began to laugh. "Heh, heh..." He looked up. "Heh, heh. _Well I did it... I'm not weak..._ I'm not weak!" He moved Sonic onto his chest and wrapped his Tails around himself and Sonic. "_I won't let anything hurt you, not ever!" _He then passed out.

A few hours before dawn Sonic finally awoke to find himself within Tails good grace. Sonic stood up and looked at Tails. He was banged up and bleeding. Sonic looked outside and noticed a bot that had been destroyed. "_That fox... He must have tried his best to protect me while I was resting... Here's your reply to your question. _You aren't weak. Your one of the strongest people I know." He turned his back and walked outside.

The next morning the sun shone through the cave blinding Tails, he looked down and noticed Sonic was gone. He stood up and the pain hit him. "Man do I hurt all over..." He swayed a little and got his balance he made his way outside and saw Sonic sitting on a rock staring at the ocean. He turned around. "You really went all out didn't you?" Tails began to tear up. He ducked his head.

"I... I thought you were done for."

"Who me? Don't you remember? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Tails ran towards Sonic and hugged him as hard as he could and began crying. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you!"

"You did fine, its ok." Sonic pulled out of the fox's tight grip. "How about we get back home, I sure could go for a pizza!" Tails head was down again, it was like he was sad. "My treat."

Tails head shot up. "Yeah!"

And so the duo left the island with their bond of friend ship stronger then ever

The End


End file.
